The X-Keepers: GravityTime
by Wolfgirlinfinity
Summary: Four years after the Keyblade Wars the worlds live equally in light and darkness. In its end all but 3 fragments of Xehanort were terminated. The fragments were scattered into hosts strong enough to carry then. The X-Blade was broken into 3, and 3 hearts were created from it. 5 were chosen by KH to protect them all. They are the X-Keepers. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1: Confused?

**Edited: Wassup Infinity! So I'm gonna challenge myself, in seeing how well I can write in first person, and this is gonna be challenging because most of the people not seen in the KH games are based off real people, namely The X-Keepers, the BEST KH YOUTUBERS EVER, and possibly some others I think would work great in the storyline. I'd like to give a shout out to UnravelledSky and Shadow Shoveler Productions for being the first two people that I'd actually consider friends on this site, thanks guys, for being friends. Well, here it goes, welcome to The X-Keepers: Gravity/Time**

?POV

I look at the guy across the street of skyscrapers, and then back up to my Master with a blank expression.

"Yes, that's him," he answers. "It's still not too late to turn back, you know?"

"I'm staying with you." It is too late, and he knows it is. He was unsuccessfully trying to make me feel like I had a chance to get away. Besides, I don't have anywhere else I'd want to be.

"You know what they'll do to you, if you stay. You'd be safer if I just sent you to stay with your father," _what is he...?_

"I-no!" I panic at the mention of the man I barely know. "I don't want-"

"Calm down, it was just a suggestion. But, it's dangerous here, and I don't want you to get hurt," explains, his cheerful disposition making the tone of his voice less concerned.

"I don't want to stay with my 'father,'" I whine. "I'm not going to be hurt."

"They'll destroy your heart, and you won't be _you_ anymore."

"Master," I smile, carelessly. "I'm already not me. Are you forgetting? I was doomed from the start. Kingdom Hearts made sure of that. If _they_ destroy my heart, the X-Blade will never be forged," He looked as if he was going to object, but how could he? I was right, so he doesn't. Instead he smiles softly.

"Fine. You win. You're a persuasive toddler, ya know that.

"I'm not a toddler, I'm four," I insist childishly, just to get him to laugh. It works. We both walk towards the person in the cloak. We stop about a yard away.

"I see you've brought someone with you," my Master nods to the cloaked one's question. I blink at his voice._He sounds so much like..._

Unexpectantly, he turns to me, looking down, towering over me. "Your name?" he asks in a much less harsh tone than the one he just used. I glare at the change, trying to change my expression before it could register to either of them. I look up at my master, and he nods, grinning. _Just like planned._

"My name... is none of your concern," uh oh. He's walking toward us. He kneals down to my level.

He chuckles humorlessly. "Very well. It's nice to meet you, reguardless. At such a young age, a Keyblade Wielder. You hold untapped power; I assume you've been told of it?"

"Yes," _it worked._

"Then you are aware of the connection you have to what we're searching for, and the role you play," I nod. "Tell me are aware of who the third host is...?"

Again, I nod.

"Are they a threat to us?"

"Yes. I can sense it, he's beginning to overcome the darkness in his heart, and if he does, you'll never get what you seek," I shouldn't be telling him this. But I have to trust that it'll all be okay in the end. "To achieve a world covered in darkness as you want, you need all three hosts, and all the keys."

"What are the other challenges we will face?"

"There is no other. All fall under the same. The reason he is a threat is because you'll have to fight him to get what you want. He's one of Kingdon Hearts' chosen to protect the Fragmented Keys, and also prevent the hosts from becoming corrupted."

"A name?" I look away from him for a split second, and hesitate before answering. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Radiant Gardens**

HMK POV

Lea smirks, and slowly steps back into the ring of fire surrounding us, out of my line of sight.

_Aw, c'mon, where is he?! _I frown, looking around, seeing nothing other than the flames.

"C'mon HMK, think. You don't need to see to fight," I hear him speak. Easy for him to say, he hides in walls of fire... _wait a second_.

I squint, and the fire goes out, leaving Lea open, and vulnerable.

"Wrong move," he tells me and he disappears in a flurry of embers. "I win again kid."

"Stop!" I cast, and jump out of the way of his frozen form, his Keyblade just inches from my neck. "Or not." Yea, Lea, you won, but who's frozen?

"So, how exactly does this benifit your Keyblade skills?" Ventus's voice calls out, and I look over, seeing him and Sky walking over.

"I don't know, let him explain when-" I get cut off by Lea tackling me. Shortest. Cast. Ever.

"Never turn your back on your enemy. It teaches common sense, and how to fight without your Keyblade," He answers victorious. Is he sitting on my back?! "Got it memorized?"

"Having a bad day," I comment, rolling my eyes.

"Ah, I see." Ven walks up to both of us, and starts laughing.

"Get off of me, Lea!" I rant.

"Aww boo hoo, the little hot head's angry he's being crushed,"

_Not yet I'm not._ I awkwardly look up at him with my 'Murder' face, and he almost jumps up. Works like a charm.

"Okay, first thing's first, why is SkywardWing so quiet?" Lea asks Ven as I stand and brush myself off.

"I don't even know, he's been like that since this morning," I look over at Sky, and Lea was right, He was off.

"That's weird. He's been off as well, hasn't started raging yet," What's _that_ supposed to mean?!

Sky stares back at me, and frowns. Something was wrong, and he knows it too. Suddenly his eyes bug out shocked.

"HMK, look out!" he screams, and I look behind me, just to duck at the last second at something that flies over my head and crashes. Or should I say two people. Two unconscious forms, separated by a few feet were at the crash. I look back at the direction they had come from, and see a portal, and two cloaked figures there.

One standing, and the other, pint sized, clinging to the first's back. Probably just a child. I glare at them, but the older one just points at me, before the portal closes.

"Riku?! Kairi?!" Lea indicates who they are, and apparently they're somewhat consious now, since he continues to question them. "Where are they?!"

"Lea... they look pretty bad, I don't think you should-" Ven tries to stop him, but fails. Lea drops Kairi, since she doesn't seem coherent, but Riku groans in pain.

"Riku! Where _are _they?!" he shakes him.


	2. Chapter 2: Fragmented Keys

**Wassup Infinity! So, I have half custody of my laptop-and it's definitely not because I've been taking my laptop without my dad knowing heh heh-and yea. Now, what you all came here for. Also, if it doesn't say otherwise, the point of view is the same as it was the chapter before.**

* * *

"Where are they?" Lea demands again. This is starting to get painful to watch, but who is _they_?!

"Lea, stop!" Ventus, _finally_! "If they're not here, that either _means_ that they got away, and are looking for these two, _or_ they're in trouble."

"Guys," Sky interjects. I was wondering when he was gonna say something. "Uh, yeah, we're kinda standing in the middle of Radiant Garden, ya know, not the Keyblade Graveyard, so people actually live here, and we kinda have 2 unconscious bodies with us."

All three of us look at him. Crap, he's right.

"I think that would sound like a _you_ problem. Would it not?" a voice I didn't recognise answers Sky. We all look behind is, and see a cloaked figure. From the voice, they were female, and the tranquil tone either meant they knew who we were, and didn't care, or they knew we couldn't destroy them if we tried.

"Who're you?" Sky snaps at them.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Skywardwing?" she turns in his general direction. "All the light you possess can't stop the darkness from catching up. But, you percist, even though you know the effort is ultimately in vain."

"Cut to the chase. Why are you here?" The cloaked girl turns her head from him to Ventus.

"I can see why he's getting ready for his Mark of Mastery," she is having the time of her life over there from the sound of it. "I'm here to warn you of our plan," she explains in a flat tone. I step in.

"And why would you do _that_?"

"Because it wouldn't be as fun not seeing you struggle in vain to stop us,"

"That's a little egotistic, don't you think?"

"Not at all, considering what it is that's happening, you might as well say you're already too late."

"And that is?"

"Listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat. There are three phases of our plan. The first, is to... _collect_ the original fragments of the X-Blade."

"The _what?_" I frown, eyes wide as I remember Lea telling us about them. "What're you gonna do, forge the X-Blade?!"

I remember Lea telling me that the three fragments wouldn't be on opposing sides of a fight, for any reason. So if they already located one, we couldn't stop them unless we find the other two.

"Bingo, flamehead," she crosses her arms. "And we've already found one."

"You rang?" a deep voice rings out, before a Dark Portal opens up, and another black cloak comes through, this one slightly taller than the girl, and with his hood down. He wore a strange symbol on the sleeve of his shirt. I remember seeing it, but I can't remember where from.

"No, but you came at the right moment," she tells him in a tone different than the one she speaks to us in, before turning her attention back to us. "And wouldn't you like to know the other phases?"

She wasn't going to tell us... _perfect_!

"I'm leaving," he tells her, opening another portal to go through. He actually sounded bored.

"I'll be there in a bit," she responds as he dissappears. "Before I go, I just want to say: You should check on Master Yen Sid before you devise a plan. Bye."

"Wait!" I call out, but she was gone. I turn back to Lea, who had all but forgotten that he was interrogating unconscious bodies. "What is _happening_?"

He looks away from me. "Well, it looks like we're going on a scavenger hunt. HMK, I want you to go to Land of Departure, and get Dean. After you get him, tell Aqua and him both that he's on a mission to find Sora. Also, you're going to be going to Twilight Town and see Roxas."

"Sky, I want you to go see Master Yen Sid, I have a bad feeling," Ven tells Sky.

"Yes Master," we both say in unison, but I continue. "But, what exactly for?"

"We're going to find the other two Fragments before they do," Lea explains. "And the X-Keepers are going to be forming."

"The X-Keepers..." I mutter. Sky, Dean, and I. VoltEditzz and Cynical. I wonder what those two are gonna be like. "How bad is it?"

"If they're really after the Fragmented Trinity, and they already have one of them, we need to make sure the other two don't know. We also have to assume that they're either looking for Sora, or planning to locate the Xehanort Hosts, or both..."

_That's a lot easier said than done._ I think. _They try and I'll burn them where they stand._

"Alright, yea, that's bad,"

"Exactly, so we gotta try to stop them," Sky intergects, and you could almost feel his excitement.

"Well today changed fast. This," I smirk. "Is gonna be one h*ll of a show."

* * *

**Chain of Memories Axel, everyone. Gotta love that guy. R&amp;R and all that. **


	3. Chapter 3: Break

**Wassup Infinity! Well, considering certain circumstances(that will not by any means be spoken of in the comments of this story, or any of my stories. They will be deleted, and you will be ignored if you PM me about it. Try me if you want. Enjoy being erased. That includes comments asking who's side I'm on.), I rewrote this chapter because I actually ended up coming up with a better idea, made it longer, and other things... Also, to SSP and UnravelledSky: Thank you. For everything.**

**Oh my god, there are 5 POV CHANGES in this(!) I just hope I pulled them off correctly.**

**Well... Here goes nothing. First time in Sky's POV, hopefully I did alright.**

* * *

Sky POV

I turn around to Ven, and then back to HMK. He smirks and embers flurry around him. Seconds later, he's gone. Well, I better be off too.

"See ya," I exclaim, and summon SkywardPromise. The pure white Keyblade was almost feather like, and I love it, I almost hate changing the Keychain when I find them.

"Wait, Sky!" Ven calls back. I look back at him, confused. A look of worry crosses his face. "Be careful."

"Uh, sure, but why?" I frown. "I'm only going to Mysterious Tower, it won't be long."

"Something might not be right with the Realm Between," he tells me.

"Huh?"

"You'll see soon enough. The Fragments are different from most of us, they can exist in both the Light and Darkness without 'extra affects', just like the Princesses of Heart and I can, only they're completely neutral to either. If something bad's happening, and they're fighting for it, something might have been distorted."

"Gotcha," I confirmed, before unlocking the Keyhole to the world.

HMK POV

I land in Land of Departure, and look down at the burnt grass at my feet. I'm gonna get crushed for that later, but oh well, Aqua should have thought about that before now. I walk around to the Castle, looking around at the almost empty world. Training equipment is placed everywhere, and the sun was setting here.

"Hey!" I call. "Anyone home?" I wait until I see Aqua exiting the castle alone. Her face is expressionless, and her arms are crossed. Wearing her usual getup, she actually looks shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here, HMK," she asks with venom in her voice, and I sigh. _I really don't have the time for this, Aqua._

"Um, I live here," I retort. "Where's Dean?"

"Why?"

"Master Aqua," I start, keeping my voice level. She glares at me. "I don't have time for you to start repremanding me about my darkness. I need Dean to come with me now."

"He's not going anywhere with you."

"Why? Afraid I'll corrupt him?" I smirk. Bad idea, but whatever, she started it. She looks at me shocked. "I need him to come with me, Sora's missing, and darkness is gonna start spreading soon. I have no time for you to stop trusting me."

"What? Sora's missing?"

"Yea, Some rogues in black coats messed Riku and Kairi up, and dropped them where we were. Apparently they're after the Fragments," I explain, impatient. "So, yea, can I take Dean?"

She still looks at me like I'm gonna kill everyone, but looks away weighing her options.

"Dean!" She calls back, waiting for him to get outside. When he finally does get out here, he looks like he was ready to go already.

"Geez, I thought you guys would _never_ stop arguing," he exagerates, smiling widely.

"Just be glad she wasn't Terra, or we _might _have never," I respond cheerily.

"Be careful, SoraAlam," Aqua tells him.

"Sure," he tells her and we both run from her. "What is it that we need to do?"

"Well, the three of us kinda have different missions. Ven and Lea will explain to Aqua later, but we need you to go on a hunt for Sora," I explain.

"Oh, cool. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to Twilight Town. I don't know why," I pause. "Dean?"

"Yea?"

"If you see someone in a black cloak, don't try to fight them, get out of there. Fast."

"Huh? Black cloak?" He frowns, opening a Portal to run through. "Why does that sound familiar?"

I shrug when we both get through and end up in Twilight Town. Looking around, I see some kids waiting for the train with beach gear. Others were playing games enjoying themselves. Wow it's been a while since I've been here.

"Are you gonna go, or are you gonna look here first?" I ask.

"I'm gonna go. Peace!" He then procedes to drop through a Portal he made at his feet. I sigh, shaking my head.

_Welp, I know where they probably are._ I think, walking through the town, watching the people at the shops work or buy things. A few kids were laughing happily, as they were playing games.

"Hey! HMK!" I look in the direction the sound was coming from, and see Roxas, Axel, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and some other guy wearing mostly black, with elbow and knee pads, and fingerless gloves. There was also a necklace around his neck. He's the reason Lea sent me here, isn't he.

"Yo!" I call back at the old friend. I keep glancing at the boy I don't recognise. _The light and darkness is balanced... but the light was wavering._

"What bring's you here?" Roxas asks, ecstatic.

"Eh, Lea told me to drop by," I explain. When I said that, Roxas dropped the disposition and grew serious. I looked around to make sure none of the ones living here were listening, and then continued to explain what was wrong, leaving out the parts that wouldn't help any. Every few seconds, I'd glance back at the boy I didn't recognise. His face was scrunched up in thought, processing what I said. It looks like he was about to say something.

"They're _missing_..." he states, and I blink. Like the X-Blade Fragment from before, his voice holds no emotions. Are they all like that? "All of them?"

"We've been unable to track either Sora, or the other Fragments," I half lie. "So I think they would want you to return to Land of Departure, so the rogues can't find you."

"Right," he states, "I'm gonna help you look though."

_Fragments of the X-Blade... they can all probably kill me... must not argue..._ I think, weighing my options. _Respond appropriately._

"Sure, why not?" he almost looks like he was going to smile for a second, but he just _didn't_. "What's your name?"

"It's unimportant," he tells me before snapping his fingers, and dissappears.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," I tell the rest of them. "See ya."

Sky POV

_It was a lot more difficult to find this tower than it should have been. Maybe that's what Master Ven meant? _I think, looking around, walking towards the tower.

I walk to te top, and go into Master Yen Sid's room. I gasp when I see everything destroyed, and the Master face down on the floor.

"Master Yen Sid!" I shout, rushing over to sit him up. He groans when I try. "Who did this to you?"

"That would be me," a deep monotone voice I've heard before state, and I turn behind me to see the cloaked boy from before. The Fragment. _Why is everyone doing that now?_ "Nice to see you again. I'm Xyreks."

"Wow, with that monotone, I didn't think you'd be capable of sarcasm," I frown, facing him.

"Please, save yourself the energy," he responds, pulling his hood down. Under the hood, the boy had child-like features that didn't match his voice at all. His hair spiked up at the end, and his brown eyes were burning with intense emotions that wasn't captured in his voice. "I'd rather not kill you."

"Like you could," I glare, getting ready to attack.

"I could, yes. I would, no. Then again... I don't even have a heart." he shrugs, and lifts up a hand. A keyblade is summoned, and he holds it out towards me. "Stopga."

I freeze in my place, and with his other hand, just holds it out. Before I could even think about what he was doing, the Master starts floating in midair, and a Dark Portal opens before him.

"I'll be taking the Master with me," Xyreks speaks to me, and a trace of a smirk crosses his face. "And, you can't do anything about it."

_Come on, Stopga. Wear off already!_ I try to will it to somehow, as they both leave through. Exactly when the portal closes, it actually does wear off. I drop to my knees, and throw my wing hat on the ground. _What... did I just do... How am I gonna tell everyone that he got kidnapped? How could I let this happen?!_

I pick my hat back up, and put it on, slowly rising when I hear someone running up the steps. Unexpectedly, SoraAlam runs through the door, out of breath.

"Master Yen Sid!" he calls before he notices me standing alone. "Oh, hey Sky. Where's the Master?"

I actually think about telling him. But he has his own mission to contend to. And it _looks_ like I have a new one.

"Tell Ven, that this has to be done," I say to him, and watch a few birds fly by the window. _Man I hate those things._

"Huh?" he frowns, confused.

"Don't try to stop me..." I pause. _Can't do anything about it? As if._ "I'm going after them, and I'm going to get the Master back."

HMK POV

"It's a pleasure to see you," Aqua states, bowing her head to the Fragment. He looks around uncomfortably, and waves her away.

"There's no need for that," he tells her. "I'm just here to help, Master Aqua."

"Hey guys?" I try to interject, but I go unheard.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're one of the most powerful Masters in all the worlds," she insists.

"Master Aqua!" I try again. No luck.

"And you're a Fragment of the Original-"

"Master Aqua! Where is Sky?!" I yell making sure not to be ignored again. Both of them turn to me, shocked at the outburst. "He was only going to Master Yen Sid's. It shouldn't be taking this long."

The others in the room stayed silent as I pointed this out, and Ven looks like someone just tried to kill him. "You're right..." he mutters.

"He should have been back by now..." Lea actually is the one to say something next. He crosses his arms, and frowns, trying to think. "What could be taking him?"

?POV

"Heh," I snicker, turning to my friend, and from Yen Sid. "Well done, Xyreks."

"Why are you always changing to your child form? There's no point," he asks confused. To make a point, I shift back to my original form, then back to the toddler.

"Because why not?" I turn back around, looking at the unconscious Master. "Has Sky been set yet?"

"Of course. He was even at Yen Sid's when I was leaving," Everything is working accordingly. "What are you planning to do?"

"Now?" I almost grin. "I'm going to go and start Sky's test."

Taking another look at him, he still looks confused. "Be careful. It won't be easy."

"Tell me something I don't know. It's gonna be over, real soon... I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

**Yes Infinity, that was the same person as the one in the begining of the story. Next chapter starts in Sky's POV. Be ready. R&amp;R if you want. Constructive criticism is appreciated accepted, just no trolling.**


End file.
